


I loved him in his white jacket. He looked terrible in red.

by KatsumiM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsumiM/pseuds/KatsumiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>l met him in tenth grade. His eyes were buried in a book. My eyes were fixed on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved him in his white jacket. He looked terrible in red.

I met him in tenth grade. His eyes were buried in a book. My eyes were fixed on him. His hair was short and black. His eyes were sharp and green. Some days he would wear a light blue jacket. Every once and a while he would wear a deep red jacket. I hated that jacket. It made his eyes look dark and dead and his skin look pale. But on most days he would wear his white jacket. He looked beautiful in that jacket. It made his eyes seem bright and full of life and his skin seem happy and healthy. I loved him in his white jacket. He looked terrible in red.

One day I finally worked up the courage to ask his name. Wilson. And then he asked mine. Oliver.

At first we talked about small things. Then we started asking questions. "What do your parents do for a living?" "What's your favorite subject?" "When is your birthday?"

After a few months he walked into class with his red jacket. I had begged him to never wear his red jacket and he had promised he wouldn't. But that day the dead look in his eyes weren't just from his red jacket. I asked him what was wrong. His dad had beaten him while his mother encouraged him to keep going. I'd never been so angry.

I begged my parents to help. After they took a look at Wilson they brought him in. Our house was small so he slept on my bunk bed. We woke up together. Ate together. Studied together. Snuck out together. You couldn't have found closer friends. He tried to hang his red jacket in my closet and I immediately threw it away once his back was turned. He never asked what happened to it but I think he knew.

After a year I started to notice more things about him. The lines of his jaw. His deep voice that would calm me when I was stressed. His sharp wit. At first I didn't know what to think about this. I wanted to ask him. But what if he said no? What if he hated me for being the way I am? It took three months to say what had been bottled up inside of me for what felt like an eternity to the person I trusted the most.

I'd love to say that it happened like those cheesy romance movies. That everything was perfect. To everyone else it was two boys standing outside a classroom. But to me he was wearing his white jacket. That's all that needs to be said about the scene. My words seemed weak and quiet. I was afraid of a thousand things. When I finally looked into his eyes I saw that he was crying. He said he thought I wasn't like him. That I would reject him if he asked. I'd never been so relived.

I had expected things to change between us but they didn't. Sure we were a bit more awkward and uncertain when it came to small things like kissing or even a hug. But we still felt the same thing. And that's all we needed.

Neither of us had a lot of money. When we left high school we shared an apartment and attended community college. He wanted to write and draw story books for children. I wanted to own a restaurant.

The next few years were perfect. We'd drive to and from school together. We'd study together. Sometimes we'd order take out but he usually asked me to cook. We'd sleep in each other's arm. We were happy. So very happy. I felt so lucky to be with someone so beautiful especially when he wore his white jacket.

After college we continued to live together. One weekend he offered to take me on a weekend trip to go skiing. I'd never been skiing before but we both had an amazing time. The night before we left he got down on his knee and offered me a ring. I said yes. When we planned the wedding I insisted that he wore a white suit. At first he gave me a strange look but he shrugged and started looking for a white suit. We couldn't afford anything big. We invited a few close friends and family to the wedding. Although we never talked about it an invitation was never sent to his parents. While I had stuttered with my first words of confession all those years ago I felt no hesitation when I spoke my vows. We went back to the ski resort and spent our honeymoon there.

After one beautiful year of being married to the man I loved we drove back from a movie. I forgot what movie it was. I had drank a few beers before we went so he offered to drive. He didn't see the red light. I loved him in his white jacket. He looked terrible in red.  


End file.
